The Girl Who Changed Destiny
by Taijiya-Sango-Chan
Summary: OK..summary is too long so it's in the story...basically Sango is a teen student who could destroy the world as we know it..rated T for now..maybe rated higher for later chapters.
1. An Average Morning

Hello I'm Taijiya-Sango-Chan but you can call me San-san…and can you believe I just noticed that the San I use to shorten the name is the same as the san ending for respect or what-not? Oo'…I know I'm strange...deal with it... Anyway! Like a promised I have a full summary/epilog or whatever waiting right after I get done babbling on about some things I want you to know first...and the classic procedure.  
OK here goes…this is a short chappy because I just started writing for real today…yep...Just started this story...wait ok yesterday –' leave me alone! I don't check the clock to see if it is 30 minutes past midnight…so yea...Technically this is getting posted er...today...and that I wrote it yesterday but leave me alone ...im tired and mentally insane...but ok like a was saying…started it today/yesterday because even out of school my teachers are nagging me about writing a book/story...  
ok not nagging because I do love to write..Let's just say they think I have talent and that I shouldn't waste it. Ok there's that……  
And since I just started today/yesterday I'm not so sure this story will make is...that's where you guys come in!...I do like the story plot or whatever but I'm not sure other people like it..So tell me what you think and I'll try continuing…oh and ideas are nice too...although I can probably come up with some good stuff...I still like ideas for back-up and to see other great minds help me out and make this story better. Ok must…stop babbling so you can read!

Disclaimer:  
As much as I hate myself for saying this...I do not and will never own Inuyasha and Co. ever…..' –sigh- v.v

The summary/epilog thingy I promised you:  
_Sango Taijiya is your average seventeen year old school girl. She has a best friend and close friends. She gets good grades and is ok in gym. Like most teenagers her age, she is a bit of a rebel and has her secrets. She doesn't know yet, but one secret she's been keeping could bring the whole world down to its knees in destruction. You see, Sango is a prodigy…a prodigy of demise, or, she could change all that and become an angel in disguise, her choice. But, her destiny so far is that of a prodigy, and in being that she has been given unnatural abilities that would take years of training to acquire if she was not who she is.  
__When a secret society figures out about her potential for either good, or bad, they send in two agents to attend 'Shikon High', Sango's school, and keep an eye on her. But, another society finds out about her secret and sends in one of their own. This is where it all begins…….._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

An Average Morning

**xx**

A loud buzzing flooded her ears, and she moaned, curling up in her little bed and covering her head with a pillow, which only deadened the noise slightly.

The clock continued its hopeless attempt to wake its charge for a further ten minutes before her mother finally had enough and came into the room to turn off the alarm.

"Sango, if you don't get up you're going to be late for your first day of school!" She then ripped the covers off of her daughter and removed the pillow from on top her head.

Shivers filled Sango's entire body as she was brought back out of her desired dream-world yet again.  
"Five more minutes mom." She mumbled without opening her eyes.

"Five more minutes and you'll be ten minutes late for school." Her mother retorted as she walked over to the window and pulled back the drapes, letting rays of light fill the dark room and nearly blinding the stubborn teen still in her bed.

Sango covered her eyes and sat up, groaning. She then rubbed the left over sleep from the corner of her eyes. "Uh! Do I have to go?"

"Yes." Was her mother's only response before walking out of the room. Sango stood up out of bed and stretched, looking at her reflection in the mirror on her dresser. She had long, dark brown hair that reached the middle of her back and dream-like mahogany eyes that seemed to be one of her brightest attributes.

She sighed, which caused a few short strands of hair that were dangling in front of her eyes to blow back and frame the sharp features of her face.

Stretching once more she walked over to her closet door and slid it open, walking in and taking a look around the mass of clothes surrounding her on both hangers and on shelves.

"What to choose..." She said to herself as she bit her lip in thought and finally she walked over to a shelf and picked up her favorite pair of jeans. They were old and faded, but she didn't care, they seemed to be lucky and luck was always what you needed on the first day of school.

Absently grabbing whatever clean top she could and socks she ran from the closet and over to her dresser where she got her basic necessities and quickly changed.

Sango tossed the dirtied clothes into the hamper and looked at herself in the mirror once again, making sure everything was in check.

"Whelp, that's as good as it gets." She told herself and picked up a small tube of lip gloss, dabbing a bit on her finger and then brushing it on her lips.

She nodded and grabbed her comb, running it through her hair just enough to get all the tangles out. Then she dashed out of her room, picking her bag up off the floor without stopping and hurtled down the stairs, almost jumping off the landing.

Sango ran through the hall and into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast as it just sprang out of the toaster and popped it in her mouth.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" she said through the toast and ran out the door to meet her friend at the park, the halfway point to school.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Told you it was a short chappy! …but anyway review and tell me if I should continue!...Plus some ideas if it isn't too much to ask.


	2. Meeting

Hey all! Wow I got reviews, I am so surprised. I thought my whole story was going to take a big plunge but yea. You don't know how happy I am now to get at least a couple reviews. I'm trying to get this thing or you could call it groove that I write during the week and update on weekends..But..That isn't working all that good. But hey, it's summer, it's hot, and I'm lazy. So you get the drift. But I try. I'm still not to sure if I can write this story but, we'll just have to see. Oh and keep reviewing to keep me happy. And don't worry, Sesshy will make an appearance. Just not for a couple of chapters I think.

Again this chappy is shorter. I need to find some sort of groove to get into so I can make them longer, so they will be a bit longer as we go on.

Disclaimer: Own Inuyasha and Co.? I do not.

Like to thank my reviewers!

Satsu Death's Messanger: Yeah, I don't really have a word for IT. But people do know when I am talking about IT. Hey, I guess I do have a word lol. Thank you for the ideas. I think I might just have to have a science incident. Something Involving Inuyasha and a chemistry set or something. Well anyway thank you for reviewing and hope you enjoy this chappy!

Haley: Thank you so much, you don't know what it means for me to get a review. I thought I would never really be happy getting reviews, just have them as responses but I was wrong! Anyway hope you like this chappy!

Sidhe3141: Well I should have been more specific, she doesn't get powers per say. She gets like, naturally abilities. Such as the natural ability to fight and a bit stronger than other girls, especially for someone who doesn't work out. And I guess grace and balance or something. But anyway thank you for reviewing, hope you like the chappy.**

* * *

**

Meeting  
**XX**

"You're late!" She said as Sango came running up next to her and then past her straight to the water fountain.

After a drink Sango looked up at her over-zealous friend.

"Sorry, Kagome, but, in all honesty, did you really expect me to be early?" she said and whipped her hair back as she swung her bag over her shoulder more properly.

"Well, no, but you could have been at-least on time!" She said crossing her arms.

Sango couldn't help but laugh at her friend. Remarkably, if Kagome tried hard enough she could look quite a bit like their silver-haired friend, Inuyasha. And at the moment, she did.

"What's so funny!" She asked sternly, practically glaring daggers at Sango now.

Finally ending her laugh attack, Sango looked at Kagome once again.

"Sorry, Kagome, but do you know you look just like Inuyasha when you pout like that? I couldn't help but laugh."

Kagome instantly dropped her tough girl act and looked down; a hint of red lined her cheeks.

"I didn't know that." –she looked at the ground still, refusing to let Sango see her embarrassment.

"Yeah, well anyway," Sango then grabbed Kagome's bag, heaving it over her shoulder with her own bag. " I think you sometimes make a better Inuyasha than Inuyasha himself."

"Heh, that's probably true, anyone can imitate him if they wanted to."

"Yeah. Hey am I imagining things or do our bags seem to get heavier at each new school year?..." Sango said, readjusting her hold on the bags. The weren't heavy, for her anyway, but they just were a bit annoying sliding out of place every time she tried to walk.

"I don't know. Are you sure you don't want me to carry my bag?" Kagome asked as they both started walking.

"Positive, besides, you know I don't mind carrying both bags. It's basically tradition by now." She said as she readjusted the bags again, but this time having a firm grip.

"I just don't know how you can do it. How can you be so strong without going to the gym to lift weights and build up strength?" She asked, truly curious.

"That I can't answer myself. I have no idea why. I guess I'm just naturally gifted or something."

"Ohwell, mysteries will just have to continue to plague the earth." Kagome said walking in a steady rhythm with Sango, and before they knew it, they were at Shikon High

"Oi! Kagome what took you?" Came the most familiar voice of Inuyasha.

"What do you think! Sango slept in as usual." She yelled back.

"Hey!" Sango interjected

"Sorry, but it is true. Anyway, where is Miroku, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, looking around for their perverted friend.

"How should I know, i'm not his keeper." Inuyasha snorted, "We should get going, we're going to be late for first period." Inuyasha then walked off without another word.

The tow girls followed through the parking lot and up the stairs to the school doors. Inside they went straight to their lockers and shoved everything in.

"Hey, Sango? I was wondering when we were going to go over what we are going to do after we graduate. You know, so we can think of schools to go to so we don't lose each other forever." Kagome said, taking out her notebook and pencil, waiting for her friend to do the same.

"I was hoping we could have waited until later. You know like, never to talk about this. You know how I feel about talking that way. But I guess you're right, sooner the better then."

With that the two walked together to their first class, History.

**

* * *

**

Click the pretty button and review please !


	3. History

**OK!** It has been forever since I updated…that is because I went through this whole period where I hated everyone and everything..But now that I'm starting to get my life back under control, I've been able to think about writing again… and let me tell you it is hard! I do have a plan for the first day of school. And yes a certain someone does make an appearance soon!

OK again,

Disclaimer: Not even in my dreams can own inuyasha…' XP

Special thanks to those people who reviewed:

**ms.deep: **Ehh I just wrote that as a short summary but yea basically..She is a natural bodied ninja..the greatest of them all! Only, she doesn't know it. And she needs training. The whole destroy the world thing means that if the enemy dark side gets to her first and trains her to be EVIL she will be an awesome assassin. So..i hope you like her first class of the day..

**Taijiya85: **THANK YOU thankyouthankyouthankyou you don't know how much your review meant to me…I really was going to up and let this fic die..But now I will at least give it a chance..and whatever happens happens I guess.. well hopefully you like this chapter, it is a little longer I think, and it does give out some more things I had in the plot.

* * *

"Do we have a positive identification?" said a mysterious voice, turning in his chair to look at his secretary. 

"Y-yes sir. Her name is Sango Taijiya. She attends Shikon high. Her best friends are Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha Yuki, and Miroku Monk." said a squeaky voiced woman.

"Ah yes.. I have already taken care of Monk. But the question is..how do I separate her from her other friends?.." scratching his chin he suddenly slammed his fist on the desk. "I got it! Kanna, send in our best agent."

"Yes sir." With that she quickly left the room.

* * *

"Commander!" a pudgy short man ran up to the head chief, out of breath. 

"Yes Officer Myoga?"

"It seems….that the enemy..has..found out..about..the prodigy child!" he coughed out.

"Yes, I am aware of that Myoga" He turned to look out the window. "That is why I have agents Youkai and Shard already on the case"

"Oh..alright sir" he turned to leave.

"Thank you for your loyalty Myoga"

* * *

Everyone piled in the room as the second bell rang. Sango and Kagome were already there so they could sit next to each other. 

"I heard that Mr. Karuno died in a freak accident and now we have this strange guy that no one seems to know who he is." Kagome told anyone who would listen.

"He didn't die Kags," said Sango, resting her elbow on the desk with her chin on her hand, yawning. "He was old, decided to retire, and moved."

"Oh" was all kagome could say.

Sango rolled her eyes. Kagome was usually always up to date on her gossip. 'Must have really thrown her off to be wrong.'

Just then the door opened..ever so slowly and revealed a tall almost intimidating man. 'ok..Creepy much' thought Sango.

He walked over to his desk and set his things down. Grabbing a piece of chalk he then started to scribble his name across the chalk board.

M..R. N..A..R..A..K..U H..I..H..I.. (A/N ha like how I went out and found the Japanese word for baboon? >;p)

Sango looked at Kagome and both resisted the urge to laugh. Kagome mouthed the word "Baboon" ? and suppressed a giggle.

Turning, with his eyebrow raised, Mr. Hihi smirked. "Good morning class. As you can read, I am Mr. Hihi, your History and Physical Education Instructor."

'Great, twice a day with Mr. 'Baboon'' thought Sango.

"Now before we get our books I'd like to get a few rules made first."

Kagome looked at Sango and Sango at Kagome, both whispered "Rules?.." 'Great..this can't be good'

"Rule number one," He looked over the class "No gum."

Half the students gulped down their mint or whatever flavored gums.

"Rule number two," he looked directly at Sango as if saying this only to her "Sleeping in my class will not be tolerated, if anyone is caught sleeping in my class it's an hour detention or Saturday school, depending on my mood."

Sango raised her head off her chin and sat up straight 'Weird…He can't have known I would possibly do something like that?...'

"Rule number three, no talking without raising your hand or unless I call on you." He looked at Kagome. "And finally," He smiled "Assigned seats"

Everyone's eyed widened. "WHAT!" Sango being a loudmouth once in awhile couldn't help but yell out. NEVER in the history of Shikon High has there ever been assigned seats! 'ooo this teacher is asking for it!'

"Detention Ms…Taijiya" Mr. Hihi said. "Didn't I just say there was no talking?"

"Sorry Sir" she mumbled, 'how does he know my name?'..'wait duh!..he's a teacher, he has our names on a list..but..he never looked at a paper when he said my name..and he can't know how I look because I've never seen him before..erg! just..forget it Sango' she shook her head and rested her chin on her hand again.

"Meet me after school in this room Ms. Taijiya..Now, class, grab a book on my desk and stand against the wall so I can place you at your new seats." He said as he sat down in his chair.

Everyone shuffled to his desk and grabbed a book, standing against the chalkboard.

"Alright then, since I already know of a trouble maker, Ms. Taijiya, you can sit in this corner seat, right next to my desk so I can keep my eye on you" He said smiling and patted his hand on the desktop to his left"

Sango gawked. 'That seats for suckups and juvenile delincuents!' she walked over and placed her stuff under the chair and sat down, getting a creepy feeling since she was facing the side of his desk so therefore he could 'keep his eye on her' whatever that meant.

He called off more names until all that was left was Kagome.

"Ms. Higurashi, please take the far back corner please"

Kagome looked at Sango as if she was going to die being that far away from her and then slowly walked back to it and sat down, looking as if she was sitting in an electric chair.

"Now, onto today's lesson…………………………."

* * *

NOW review says I!..please –teary eyed- ;.; and..Still, ideas are appreciated greatly 


	4. surprise

OK..this..i worked all week on just to make you guys happy..so you better be happy! Anyway..news this week, I almost died!..it was icy out, I was coming home from a basketball game and my sis hit some black ice, we did a 180 and a semi barely missed us as we went into the other lane, we turned again and banked into a ditch! Xx' And I would have seriously died if the car hit a pole about five more feet to my right. It was scary but anyway. Someone wanted me to live to finish this story or atleast this chapter..so..

Disclaimer: Everytime I say I don't own Inuyasha a kitty dies..you're making me kill kitties! Xx

Reviwers:

Nightfall2525: ehm yea. Naraku is one..Sesshy is another..and then..SPOILER I am thinking Kikyou will be another agents..buuuuuut I am not sure.

Taijiya85: you might just get you wish. And, I pushed myself hard on this chappy..so I hope you like..oh..and still..thank you again.. I hope you know I'm basically continuing this story for you.

FlamingFireFox: Well, here it is, my update. Hope you like!

Dragon Blood: yes Naraku showed up hmm…you are on to something there.. the question is.. is the 2 agents evil, or is there only one evil agent..and if so..who well..Naraku you can count on evil but..then the question is..is there another evil person?..eh but you are probably right in who you this is good or bad…hope ya like the chappy!

* * *

English passed rather quickly, but again with the no sleeping rule.

Sango and Kagome gathered there things and walked out of the room and headed for the lunch room.

(A/N! I know it seems weird having lunch after 2 classes but it my school we have blocked schedules.. 85 minute classes..and after 2nd class(block) it is noon so yea..Sango is going to be on the same schedule as me..and she will only have five classes a day)

"Seriously!... " Sango said to Kagome, "are all the teachers out to get me?..Did they form some group to plot against me. the 'Anti Sango Sleep' (A/N..ehm..no comment XD) force or something?"

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence san." She tried to say reassuringly, hoping Sango would drop the subject before she goes all nuclear war head. You could definitely say that if Sango didn't get her sleep, things can and will get ugly.

Walking through the doors Sango immediately sat at their usual table "FINALLY!" she said, laying her head on her arms and closing her eyes.

Kagome left her for a minute and went to get a bag of chips for the both of them and came back. "Where's Inuyasha and Miroku?" she asked sitting down next to Sango.

Sango half shrugged, being half asleep.

"Oh, there he is!" Kagome smiled as he approached.

Inuyasha sat next to the half asleep Sango and tapped her shoulder. "Sango..get up, you don't need anymore beauty sleep..well..you do but I have news so get up."

"Neh!" she whacked his hand away and presumed her sleep.

"Sango…" Inuyasha sighed, poking her side.

"I said neh, do I have to spell it out that I want to sleep!" she said, not even bothering to move.

"Sango..get up." He said poking her ticklish spot.

"Uh, jerk, I swear when I get the energy I'll kill you for that beauty sleep comment." She said looking up. "Now, what is it?"

"well.." he said looking away. "you know how Miroku wasn't here at school today right?"

"Yea…he's probably skipping..that jerk, if I know him he is probably down at the arcade or some-" Inuyasha cut her off.

"Sango he moved." He finally looked at her "I tried calling this morning and the people I talked to said that he moved a couple days ago and that they bought the house. They said they thought he moved to the States or something."

Sango's expression fell. "W-what?..he can't have moved..he would have told us."

"Well he didn't, don't ask me why 'cause I don't know." Inuyasha rubbed that back of his neck, he knew how much Sango liked Miroku, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"Right..well…thanks for telling me Inuyasha" Sango looked down at the table..'Miroku .moved?..he didn't even say anything..heh..guess that shows how much he really cared about us.'

She got up and grabbed a bag of chips from Kagome. "Well..the bell's about to ring so I'm going to head to my next class…Inuyasha thanks a whole lot for ruining my chance to sleep ya big jerk." She smiled, trying not to show her real feelings and then walked off.

* * *

The bell rang just as Sango reached her locker and shoved the empty chip bag inside.

"Great.. Science."

She walked into the room and sat towards the back, that way she wouldn't have to be chosen for any random questions..besides, all the geeks sat towards the front (A/N no offence to the geek and nerd people XD I am one myself so.. yea..i am just a popular nerd..-cough- " ).

Sango started drifting off into slumber land once the teacher started talking and didn't even wake up when the bell rang.

"Sango wake up, you'll be late for your next class" The teacher shook her.

"Huh?" Sango said looking up and yawning.

"Poor girl..do you get enough sleep at night?"

"Oh..yeayea..it'd just, school starts to soon, when did the bell ring?" She asked, gathering her things.

"About four minutes ago."

"What!" She took off out the door. "See you tomorrow Mrs. Suca!"

* * *

"Why is everything going wrong today. I'm wearing my lucky pants, nothing is supposed to go wrong! "She slammed her lock shut after grabbing her gym clothes.

She burst through the gym doors about 2 minutes after the bell had rung. And Mr. Hihi was taking attendance.

"Mrs. Taijiya, you're late. That will be another half hour added to your hour detention with me tonight. Now if you'd care to join the rest of the class we were about to talk about what today's first lesson will be."

'Fate does not like be' she told herself as she sat next to Inuyasha on the bleachers.

"Now seeing as all of you are probably out of shape due to sitting on the couches and watching TV all summer, today we will run."

Numerous groans were heard from the class.

"And" Mr. Hihi gave that all too creepy smile he smiled when he was up to something. "Since Ms. Taijiya was late I say we all thank her for adding an extra four miles to our mile run."

Everyone except Inuyasha glared daggers at her.

"Ok," he clapped "Everyone change and meet me on the field!" with that he walked out of the gym.

Sango avoided looking at anyone and headed right to the girl's locker room and quickly changed, meeting up with Inuyasha right outside and they both proceeded to walk to the track.

Both were the first two there besides Mr. Hihi.

Sango whispered to Inuyasha at how creepy he could be.

"I totally agree with you, I haven't known him for more than five minutes and I already hate him, and what's this about you having an.. hour and a half detention with him?.. No one gives detentions on the first day."

"I know. I said one word in his class and he decided that I would stay after with him, and i'm sitting in the desk next to his! Just so he can "Keep his eye on me""

Inuyasha snorted. "Sound like a pervert to me. Worse than Miroku."

"Yeah..i dunno though."

The rest of the class showed up and started stretching; Inuyasha and Sango joined in and jogged in place for a bit.

"Alright, everyone line up. And on my marks. Go!"

Everyone took off at a fast pace but before long started dragging, everyone except Inuyasha and Sango.

Both were going at a steady rate and kept up with eachother, not talking, but enjoying eachothers company none the less.

About ¾ths of the people quit after a couple miles and soon everyone but Sango and Inuyasha quite after their fourth.

Still running around the track Sango had an idea.

"Inuyasha wanna race?" she said, not even sounding tired.

"Thought you'd never ask" he said a little breathlessly.

Both took off running, neck and neck but towards the end Sango gained a bit of a lead and ended up finishing the race and the five miles by about a quarter of a mile.

She waited for Inuyasha to finish.

"Damn Sango, you didn't have to make a fool of me." He said completely out of breath, and covered in sweat.

Sango howerever was fine, she still had plenty of energy, and didn't even break a sweat. "Well it's pretty hard not to Inu." She smirked and tossed a towel at him.

"Keh! Screw you. " he said, although smiling.

They started walking back in with everyone else, Mr. Hihi watching as they went. "Mr. Yuki isn't so bad himself.. I wonder if we should bother recruiting him."

* * *

Sango walked out of the girl's locker room after taking a short shower.

"Well. Class is over, I'll meet you tomorrow morning Sango."

"Alright then see you Inu!" She waved goodbye and went to her locker, grabbing her things and walking to Mr. Hihi's room.

"Ah Ms. Taijiya. You really shouldn't have changed out of your gym clothes."

"…"

"Go change and meet me in the weight room."

* * *

(A/N yea I know it seems like some parts of this thing are dragging..and some are just I don't know..im tired XD leave me alone..and..im trying to come up with idea's here ok!..oh yea and I don't feel like typing out everything they do for detention..just know that it's pushing Sango to her limits..and blah " )

Sango finally left the school after her long and harsh punishment..she was so tired she almost collapsed in the showers. And she could barely walk.

"Omg, I have never felt so much pain in my life..but.. who knew I could bench 150?.. That's kinda cool I guess." She looked down at the ground as she walked.

Not watching were she was going she walked right into some tall thing and fell back on her rump.

"Ow" she winced.

"Are you alright?" a monotone voice said and a hand extended out to her, She looked up and gasped.

* * *

Holy cow…this is long even though I made it short XD……and..cliffy! although..you all know who the person is.

But..i have to ask one thing…I am not sure what to do with sesshy.. I mean..should he be relation to Inuyasha at all?..maybe like..a cousin 3 times removed..or..should I have them not related at all but look so much alike? XD anyway..tell me..AND give me ideas, im running low!


End file.
